Star Crossed Lovers
by Cnglee
Summary: Picking up where season one left off. What happened to everyone and what will the consequences be for the trags actions?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN STAR CROSSED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! NO COPYRIGHT IS INTENDED.**

 **I was looking around on Netflix a few months ago and stumbled across Star Crossed. I am now obsessed. I can not believe they cancelled it after only one season! Then I found out what they were going to do with the second season and I was furious. How could Emery and Roman not end up together?! That was the whole point of the show. Star Crossed Lovers! So I decided to pick off where the story left off only with a twist. Hope you all enjoy! As always feel free to comment or pm me with any questions or ideas. XOXO- Sissy**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 _The Suvek was not a bomb as the gang thought, instead a single to Atrian war ships. Everyone who passed out was fine. It was simply a reaction to the pulse sent from the suvek. However Zoe was killed as was Taylor and Drake's baby (Taylor's car accident). After the Trags went to the crate, the Atrian war ships headed towards Earth seeking to turn it into a replica of Atria. However the government is trying to stop them. Since Mardi Gras the Atrians have been re-locked in the sector and the Atrian seven are being watched closely. Atrians are being taken away for questioning of the war ships and some of them have never been seen again. On the human side The Red Hawks have reassembled and have turned people back towards hating the Atrians._

 _Taylor and Drake are devastated after loosing their baby. They have grown apart since the Atrian seven are locked in the sector once again. Emery on the other hand is still willing to fight for integration. But for more reasons then before._

 _000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _2 months since finale:_

 _00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Emery stood by her locker and looked around. Sophia should be at her locker at the end of the hall and Teri should be walking by on her way to class. But they're not. They are locked in the sector once again and not allowed out. Emery was loosing her mind. She had no way of getting in touch with Roman and her father was refusing to pass him notes. She remembered his exact words.

"Forget about the Atrian! He's nothing but a terrorist! Now go do your homework."

Emery slammed her locker shut and slumped into class. She took her seat behind Lukas. He looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Come on Em, you need to cheer up."

Emery through him a look and he sighed. He dropped his voice.

"Roman wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"Roman would want to be here with me."

Lukas gave up. Just then Taylor walked in and the extent of the last couple of months trickled in with her like fog. She was no longer the it girl. Her usual blonde curls were always lifeless and stringy around her face. Her perfectly coordinated outfits were replaced with baggy sweatsuits and old sneakers. She barely spoke and when she did it was flat. Emery felt so bad for her but didn't know what to do to change things.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sophia looked out the window in her room. She sighed all she could see was the wall that separated her from her friends outside the sector. She jumped when Roman knocked on her door. She looked at him and he spoke quietly.

"Lunch is here."

Sophia sighed and followed him into the main room. Maia, their mother was unpacking their box. She set their meals on plates and handed them over. Sophia sat down and then pounded her fist on the table causing Maia and Roman to look at her.

"I am sick of this! I want to go back to school! See our friends! Just because the Trags were planning an attack doesn't mean we're all bad! So why are they treating all of us like criminals!?"

Roman sighed. "I'm upset to but we need to keep our heads down. If they see that we aren't trying anything maybe they will let us out."

"When in five years? When all of our friends are gone including Emery?"

Roman went quiet. He missed Emery more then anything. He would give everything he had for just one glance of her. Maia spoke to her children calmly.

"We need to make the best of this terrible situation. We have eachother and we need to stay strong for the others."

They nodded and went back to their meal. Later Roman found Drake wandering on the roof.

"Fancy finding you up here."

Drake turned and offered him a puff of his divor. Roman accepted and sat down next to him. They looked out over Edendale. Roman broke the silence after a few minutes.

"I wonder what Emery is doing right now."

Drake spoke before taking a long drag. "She's probably at The Bug with Julia."

"Probably." He hesitated before asking the burning question that only Drake knew how to answer. "Do you think they think about us as much as we think about them?"

Drake's eyes glassed over. He blinked and then nodded.

"I do."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery slid a piece of steak around the edge of her plate absentmindedly. Ray Whitehill came downstairs dressed in his uniform. He noticed his daughter's still full plate.

"Em you need to finish your dinner."

She spoke never taking her eyes off of her plate. "I'm not really hungry."

He nodded and sat down across from her to tie his boots. Ray wasn't oblivious to his daughter's recent behavior but he had his orders not to associate with the Atrians except to punish or take them for questioning. He glanced at her before sighing.

"Emery I know you're confused and think that we're the bad guys but these war ships are real. I've seen them and to tell you the truth they terrify me."

Emery looked up. "But Roman, Drake, Sophia and Teri had nothing to do with that. They are good people."

"I believe you. But I have my orders."

He stood and kissed her forehead. She spoke quickly.

"Can you at least give Roman a message?"

He looked at her. "If he gets caught with a note..."

"Not a note."

She dug in her purse and handed him a star made out of yarn. He cocked his brow but took it.

"I'll make sure that he gets it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Drake settled in Roman and Sophia's pod and ate dinner with their family. Maia glanced at him.

"So are you guys looking forward to starting back at school?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "It's sector school it doesn't count."

"Well you'll still be receiving an education."

Drake replied. "Not a great one."

Maia stopped trying. When a knock came on the door Sophia stood and went to answer. She opened it and her jaw fell open.

"Sergeant Whitehill."

Ray hesitated and spoke louder then normal. "Pod inspection."

Sophia's face dropped and she let him inside but to all of their surprise the second Sophia shut the door he dropped his voice and spoke to Maia.

"Your name is on the list of people to be questioned tomorrow."

Roman and Drake had identical looks of surprise. Maia didn't seem to know how to react. She settled for speaking quietly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He sighed. "Because I took one parent away from your children and they don't deserve to loose another. I have signed up to be in the room with you. I promise that I will keep you safe."

Maia let that sink in. She eventually nodded. Ray turned to leave when he remembered the promise he made to his daughter. He grabbed the star out of his pocket and handed I to Roman.

"I promised Em I'd make sure you got that." He looked at Sophia and Drake. "I believe Emery when she says that you are good people."

They nodded and Sophia let him out. Roman turned the star over in his hand with a huge grin on his face. He hung it up next to the original one.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julia sat down next to Emery and scrolling in their textbook. She rolled her eyes.

"I seriously don't get why we are still learning about flatworms."

Emery cracked a small smile. "They want us to go crazy."

"Well it's working."

She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and yawned. Emery joked with her.

"Someone is sleepy."

"I was up late with Eric." She rolled her eyes when Emery ooed. "I was tutoring him. His trig test is tomorrow and he needs some extra help. But we ended up falling asleep on my bed. My mom walked in and freaked out. Now Eric isn't allowed in my room."

Emery laughed quietly. "Nice."

Julia looked at her friend closely. "You seem happier."

Emery looked around then dropped her voice. "My dad saw Roman. He gave him the star I made. He says Roman, Sophia and Drake are okay."

Julia nodded. "I'm glad Em. What about Teri though?"

"She's been locked away for questioning. My dad hasn't seen her in weeks."

"Do you think she is still in the sector?"

"I don't know. All my dad told me was that she was taken from her pod and that the guards turned it upside down looking for anything to connect Teri to the warships."

Julia nodded. They were quiet for a while until Julia's eyes gleamed.

"What if we looked for her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we break into the sector and search her pod ourselves."

"Umm issue, security is tighter then ever."

"We can take your dad's badge."

"That won't be enough. They do body scans now."

"Well there has to be a hold or a secret entrance somewhere."

"Yeah but what if we don't find it and we get caught trying to break in?"

"We can say we're looking for your dad."

Emery hesitated before nodding. "Okay we'll go tonight."

"Can we make it tomorrow? Trust me Eric really does need the help."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Emery snuck her dad's map of the sector out of hiss bag and tucked it into her jacket pocket. She then snuck his id badge. It was his night off. She walked downstairs and saw her parents putting their coats on. She smiled at her mom.

"You two look nice. Where are you going?"

Michelle Whitehill smiled. "Charity dinner. My company is hosting it so I got an invitation."

Ray looked at his daughter. "Where are you going?"

"Julia and I were going to meet at The Bug."

He nodded. "Okay we'll be home around midnight I expect."

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

Emery parked her car a mile away from the sector. She and Julia proceed on foot. When they reached the side entrance Emery looked at her watch.

"We have five minutes until shift change. They start getting the Atrians back into their pod at 9:45 so no one will be at that gate for at least ten minutes."

Julia nodded. "Where is Teri's pod?"

"It's on the fifth floor at the end of the left row."

They hid in the trees and watched as the two guards at the gate walked into the sector. They heard the bells going off and Emery nodded.

"Curfew, lets go."

They ran to the gate and Emery swiped her dad's access card. They then ran inside and snuck into a tunnel. Julia looked at Emery once they were inside.

"Why don't we just blend in with everyone else?"

"Because they added Cameras to the main area. There are no cameras in the tunnels because the guards use them."

Julia nodded and followed Emery. The further they went the darker it became. Emery used the light on her phone to guide them. When they reached the ladders they climbed as quickly and quietly as they could. Julia whispered to Emery.

"Next time we do this could you not where a dress?"

Emery giggled and continued to climb. Eventually they reached the fifth floor. Julia cracked the tunnel door and made sure that no one was around. The lights in the pods were turned out. They snuck onto the main path. Emery pointed to Teri's pod. They saw the giant red x spray painted on it. Julia looked at the key pad.

"You need a code to get in."

Emery nodded. "Why do you think I took the map? My dad writes all the security codes onto the pod number."

Emery punched in the code and they rushed inside. Julia looked around.

"Wow they really did tear this place apart."

Emery nodded. They started looking through the torn books, magazines and clothing that littered the floor. Julia whispered to Emery.

"What are we looking for exactly?"

"Roman said that Teri's father was supposedly coming here according to Vega. So look for anything that could tell us who he is."

Julia looked in the main room while Emery looked through Teri's bedroom. She didn't find anything out of the ordinary until she felt Teri's pillow and saw that someone had stitched it back together. Emery walked into the main room.

"Julia."

Julia walked over. "What did you find?"

"I'm not sure exactly."

She ripped the seam open and stuck her hand in. Amid the stuffing she found a small stack of photos. She pulled them out. Julia held her phone over them so that they could see. The first photo was of a young Teri and two small Atrian boys. Emery smiled.

"Drake and Roman as kids."

Julia giggled. "They look so...different."

The next photo was a more recent picture of the Atrian seven. Emery felt a lump in her throat as she looked at Roman. She quickly flipped to the last picture. It was of a young Teri, Vega and a man that Emery assumed to be Teri's father. She flipped the picture over hoping to find his name but instead all she found was a word. Julia cocked her brow.

"What does it say?"

Emery frowned. "I think it is written in Sondiv."

She folded the picture and tucked it into her jacket pocket. They started out of the pod and they noticed a problem.

"The guards are back on duty."

Emery thought quickly. "Go down the main ladder and take a right."

Julia did as Emery said. They stuck close to the wall and stayed in the shadows. They made it to the next ladder when they heard a guard coming. Emery turned an looked at the number on the next pod, not really taking into account what pod it was. She typed in the code and they quickly rushed inside. Julia snapped the door shut. They cowards on the side and tried to breathe quietly. Suddenly a surprised voice came out of nowhere.

"Emery?"

Emery jumped and shined her cellphone right in Drake's face. She saw who it was and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh Drake."

Julia ran forward and hugged him. "How are you? Are you okay?"

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm good."

Emery hugged him next and then he looked at them serious.

"You two shouldn't be here. It's not safe."

Emery spoke quickly. "I heard my dad say that they took Teri in for questioning and they haven't seen her since."

He nodded. "Yeah she wasn't at school today either."

"Well we came here trying to look for answers. She is being held outside the sector."

Julia looked around. "This isn't your pod is it?"

He shook his head. "I've been staying on the couch. Roman and his family are asleep."

Emery paused. She should have remembered that this was Roman's pod. She had only been inside of it twice but still those times were two she never would forget. Just then a door opened and Sophia poked her head out.

"Drake are you talking to your...self." She blinked. "Julia? Emery?"

Emery smiled. "Surprise."

Sophia ran out and hugged them together. Emery then looked around.

"Where is Roman?"

Drake spoke quietly. "Probably asleep.'

Sophia whispered. "Two doors down. But stay quiet or my mom will wake up."

Emery nodded and went through the door Sophia indicated. Roman was asleep on his bed. Emery climbed up and kissed his cheek. He blinked and looked up at her. At first he seemed confused.

"Emery..."

She smiled. "I only have a minute. I just...wanted to see you."

He smiled and pulled her down to him. He pressed his lips to hers. After a few minutes their kisses became more frantic and Roman's hands found their way under her dress and to her panties. He slipped them off and tossed them aside. He was wearing only his boxers and a t shirt so Emery simply helped him slid his boxers off. He laid her onto the bed and started thrusting into her. Emery buried her head into his shoulder to stop herself from crying out. When they both came Roman rolled off of her and pulled her ontop of him. She kissed his lips, jaw and his neck. He chuckled quietly.

"So you do miss me?"

She smiled. "Everyday."

He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She glanced towards the door and sighed.

"Julia is waiting."

He cocked his brow but nodded. They slid off of his bed. Emery slid back on her panties while Roman simply pulled on a pair of sweatpants. Emery led the way out of his room to where Sophia, Julia and Derek were crowded around thee door. Julia smiled and hugged Roman. He then looked at them.

"How are the others?"

Julia shrugged. "Hanging in there. Things are pretty intense on the outside too."

Drake hesitated before looking at Emery. "And Taylor? How is she?"

Emery's smile dropped. She decided to be honest. "Not to good. She hasn't been herself since..."

He nodded and handed Emery a letter. "Can you give this to her for me?"

"Of course."

Julia looked at her phone. "Em we need to get out of here. When is the next guard shift?"

Emery pulled out her dad's map and looked. "Ten minutes and we only have a five minute window."

Roman nodded. "Go quick."

Julia opened the door and smiled. "We really do miss you guys."

Sophia nodded. "We miss you all too."

Emery kissed Roman passionately and then followed Julia out the door. They made it back into the tunnels and down to the first floor. When they were safely back in Emery's car, completely out of breath from running, Julia looked at her.

"I take it you and Roman had a fun reunion?"

Emery rolled her eyes. "You could say that."

"I'm glad. It sucks that they are keeping you guys apart."

"Yeah it does."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taylor was in the library when Emery walked in to study for chemistry. She looked around before sitting down next to her.

"Hey Taylor."

Taylor gave her a nod and then went back to highlighting her notes. Emery grabbed Drake's letter out of her backpack and set it on Taylor's notebook. Taylor looked at her.

"What is this?"

Emery dropped her voice. "Drake asked me to give it to you."

Taylor ripped the letter open and read. She had tears falling down her face within a few seconds. She then refolded the letter and tucked it into her bag.

"You saw him?"

Emery nodded. "Julia and I are trying to find out what they did to Teri and we ran into Drake, Roman and Sophia."

Taylor wiped her face. "Is he okay?"

"He says he is. He misses you."

She nodded. "I miss him too. More then I ever thought I could."

"I know the feeling."

Taylor looked at emery and suddenly seemed determined. "We need to get them out of there."

"I agree but we need to do it legally."

"Have any ideas?"

"Maybe..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Emery, Greyson, Eric, Lukas, and Taylor were sitting in a back booth in The Bug. The waitress dropped off their food and Emery spoke to them quietly.

"We need to get The Atrian seven out of The Sector. We need them to help us fight off these war ships."

Eric nodded. "I agree. Even my dad is getting freaked out by this."

Greyson looked at her. "Well it's not like we can just waltz into the sector and demand that they let them free."

"No but we have someone who can. Gloria."

Taylor elaborated. "We need to give Gloria a strong enough case to take to the leaders. Then we can get them out."

Lukas started typing away on the screen on the table. "Okay so we can argue that the Atrian seven are responsible for Edendale not getting completely blown up and that they passed all test."

Julia looked around. "We all need to be united in this."

Everyone nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day they walked into Gloria's office. She looked at them surprised.

"What are you kids doing here?"

Emery stepped forward. "We want The Atrian seven to return to school."

Her face became serious. "I am not in charge of that."

"But you can persuade the council to free them."

"What makes you think that they will?"

Greyson spoke up. "When the suvek went off they tried to save not only themselves but all of Edendale."

Eric spoke next. "Besides Sophia is the best swimmer we have and the swim team generates a lot of cash for Marshall High."

Julia smiled. "The Atrian seven have followed every rule laid out for them and also they have made no attempt to harm anyone."

Gloria looked at them. "You all believe in them don't you?"

Emery stepped forward again. "Nox believed that we could integrate. I do not want his legacy to die with him. We want to work with the Atrians and see what they know about the war ships and work together to stop it. But caging them like animals is not going to help anyone."

She looked at all of them before nodding. "I will try and talk to the council again. I will stress that even the school wants them back. But I can not guarantee anything."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after their meeting with Gloria, Emery walked into class behind Eric. She took her seat and groaned a little. Taylor, who was back to wearing clothes with color, looked at her.

"Are you okay Em?"

Emery nodded. "I'm just thirsty." She grabbed a water bottle out of her bag and drained it in less then a minute. She looked and shook her head. "I swear I drank three of these since I woke up."

Taylor nodded. When the teacher walked in Emery tried her best to listen and take detailed notes. But all she could think about was how thirsty she still was. By the end of class she ran out of the room and straight to the nearest water fountain. She felt someone come up behind her and pull her by her collar. She turned around in the girl's bathroom and saw that it was Taylor. She looked at Emery carefully.

"How long have you been like this?"

"Like what?"

Taylor made sure that no one else was in the background before speaking. "You are pregnant aren't you?"

Emery looked at her in disbelief. "No i'm not. I told you that I was just thirsty."

"That was more then normal thirst. you said that you and Julia went into the sector, did you and Roman sleep together?"

"How is that any of your business?"

"It's not but Emery, an Atrian pregnancy is different and now it is even more dangerous then it was before."

Emery paused and thought. "But I can't be..."

"Did you use protection?"

Emery thought back. "I don't think so."

Taylor nodded. "I'll come by your house after school."

She walked out just before the bell rang. Emery meanwhile sank onto the bathroom floor. She had started feeling off but she thought she was getting sick. She stayed in the bathroom the entire hour. She needed Roman out of The Sector more then ever.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gloria hesitated before knocking on the door. Maia opened it and threw her a look.

"Who let you in?"

Gloria sighed. "I have escorts. I was hoping to talk to the kids."

Maia stood there for a minute before stepping aside. Roman, Sophia and Drake were sitting at the table trying to do homework. Sophia saw her and smiled.

"Gloria. What are you doing here?"

Gloria smiled and motioned to the empty seat. "May I?"

"Of course."

Roman looked at her. "Why do I have a feeling that you want something from us?"

She smiled. "No I came here to tell you in person that as of next Tuesday you will be returning to Marshall High."

They all looked at her stunned. Drake spoke first.

"Are you serious?"

She nodded. "The council has agreed that as long as you still wear your monitors you can be let out again. Including in the town."

Sophia grinned. "How can we thank you?"

"Don't thank me. Thank your friends. They gave on heck of an argument. And I am working on freeing Teri. I think I have them convinced to let her back into school but not in the town just yet."

They nodded. Maia spoke stunned,.

"The humans really stood up for them? Who?"

Gloria smiled. "I have a feeling that Taylor and Emery organized but Greyson, Eric, Julia and Lukas all contributed. They gave a good strong case."

Maia nodded. Gloria reached into her bag and handed them their school books.

"Here you'll need to catch up."

They accepted the books and Gloria stood to leave. Drake spoke to her quickly.

"Gloria, thank you."

"My pleasure."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery paced around her bathroom. Taylor looked at her carefully.

"What are you going to do?"

Emery sighed and sat next to Taylor on the edge of the tub. "I don't know. I mean we don't even know if they will be let out of The Sector."

She started crying and Taylor saw her tears glowing. She hugged her as she cried. After a while Emery looked at Taylor.

"I get it if you don't want to be around me."

"Why wouldn't I want to be around you?"

"Because of your baby."

Taylor's eyes turned sad. "It took me a while to come to grips with what happened to me. But in some way I am glad it did. I am not ready to be a mom and Drake and I were...well complicated. You and Roman have a love that can withstand anything."

Emery sighed. "I don't know if it will withstand this." Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! My Mom and Dad. They are going to flip. And Gloria she is going to think that I lied to her."

"Actually Gloria was pretty cool when she found out that I was pregnant with Drake."

"But still..."

"Well I wouldn't tell anyone just yet. You never know what could happen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few days Emery's symptoms got worse. She was highly emotional, her tears were glowing, she was constantly thirsty and hungry, and she was extra sensitive to salt. It was starting to freak her out. When Tuesday morning rolled around she went into school and quickly found Taylor.

"Okay even eggs taste weird to me. What is with the salt sensitivity?"

Taylor smiled. "Oh just wait. You get so nauseous you can barely eat and yet you're starving."

Emery groaned. They made their way to their class. Emery took her seat next to Julia who looked at her.

"You and Taylor seem closer then usual."

"We just found that we have a lot in common."

Julia nodded and dropped her voice. "I think she needs someone to talk to like you."

Emery nodded. "She seems to be doing better."

Before class began the door opened and to everyone's surprise Roman, Sophia, Drake and Teri walked in. Everyone started clapping. The teacher then called the class to order.

"Yes as you all can see The Atrians will be rejoining us." She looked at them. "Well take your seats. We will be starting with white fish blastula today. Sophia and Teri took their seats behind Emery and Julia while Roman and Drake sat at the table next to theirs. Roman smiled widely at Emery, who snapped to attention when everyone started taking out their notebooks. She then remembered the big thing that she was keeping not only from Roman but fro everyone except Taylor.


	4. Chapter 4

After class Emery found Roman leaning against her locker. He grinned.

"I would have thought that you would have been happier to see me?"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him softly. "I am surprised. Gloria didn't tell us that it actually worked. When did Teri get back?"

"Last night. They held her in the crate for over a month. She's still pretty shaken but at least she's safe now."

Emery nodded and started walking with him. "I bet you were about to go nuts being cooped back up in the sector?"

"Pretty close. Sophia snapped worse then the rest of us."

"Ah one good meal at The Bug and she'll be back to normal."

He chuckled. "Probably."

Just then Drake came up behind them grinning. Emery also noticed that he had lipstick on his neck.

"Not really your color Drake."

He looked at her confused and then wiped at his neck. "Taylor and I had a good homecoming."

Emery smiled. They walked into their next class together. For one amazing day Emery forgot about her pregnancy and just enjoyed Roman being back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Friday rolled around Taylor's prediction had come true. She was so sick she couldn't move. Michelle Whitehill walked into her daughter's room and looked at her.

"Sweetie you're going to be late for school."

Emery shook and Michelle grew worried.

"Emery you're as white as a sheet." She felt her forehead. "Maybe I should call Dr. Michaels?"

"No I think I just caught the flu. It's going around at school."

Michelle looked unsure. "Okay. I'll bring you home some chicken soup for dinner."

Emery waited until she heard her mother's car leaving the driveway and then her dad's. She then grabbed her phone and called the only person who could help.

"Taylor can you come over?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roman looked around in chemistry and then spoke to Julia.

"Hey where's Emery?"

Julia spoke concerned. "I haven't seen her today. And Taylor skipped out after homeroom."

Lukas shrugged. "Maybe they're sick or they could just be playing hookie."

Julia shook her head. "No way Em never skips school."

Sophia looked at them. "Well can't we go by her house after school?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah we should."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taylor held Emery's hair while she threw up.

"I promise as soon as I find that herb i'll get you some. It is a lifesaver."

Emery gasped and laid back against her vanity. "Maybe I should just tell Roman. I mean he would know what to do."

"But they just got out of the sector. The more people who know about the baby the greater the chance that the Red Hawks find out."

Emery sighed and pulled herself to her feet. Just then the doorbell rang. She went downstairs and opened it to reveal Sophia. She smiled at her.

"I was sent to check on you after you weren't in school today."

Emery smiled. "I caught some kind of flu. I should be better by Monday."

"Well if you feel well enough can you come to The Bug for a minute? Teri wants to fill all of us in."

Emery thought for a minute and nodded. "Let me get Taylor. She came over to make sure I didn't die."

Sophia laughed. Taylor came down fully briefed and ready to cover. When they walked into The Bug Lukas whistled under his breath.

"Wow Em you look terrible."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks Lukas."

She slid into the booth next to Roman. He looked at her concerned.

"Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

He nodded. Teri leaned in so no one else could hear.

"So my mom used the suvek to guide my father here. They have been developing some kind of herbs that they want to use to change Earth's climate."

Eric raised his brows. "Elaborate."

"They can make it a water climate. To where only the Atrians can survive."

Julia spoke up. "That sounds sufficiently terrifying."

Emery found her voice. "So how do we stop them?"

Teri shrugged. "I guess we have to get to the herbs and destroy them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roman walked up behind Emery at school on Monday and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Beautiful."

She shrugged out of his arms and kissed his lips. "Morning."

He smiled. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I guess."

He nodded and started walking with her towards homeroom. She felt so incredibly guilty for not telling him. She hated it. He was the person who could help her the most. She hesitated before walking inside and whispered in his ear.

"Meet me in the supply closet before last bell."

He nodded and looked at her curious. At lunch Emery told Taylor her plan. Taylor sighed.

"I say bad idea. Wait a few more weeks until you can see a doctor."

"He is going to start noticing. He's not stupid. Besides I need his help and I hate keeping this from him. It's his baby too."

She nodded. "I get it. But he is going to freak out."

"Maybe. But I think that is a chance that I am willing to take."

"Well you may want to prepare yourselves for a hole lot of ugly."

"I know."

"No I don't think you do Em. Things are worse for The Atrians then ever before. People are not going to take kindly to a half atrian baby."

Emery went quiet. She knew Taylor was right. She had seen it herself with her dad. He was taking even more precautions before going into the sector. Then there was her mother who was terrified of the atrians. Not only did she not trust them but she didn't want them going to school with her daughter. Emery knew her parents would not take her pregnancy well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery was shaking all through her last class. She tried to focus on her trig but it wasn't working. All she could think about was the little baby growing inside of her and how she was going to tell Roman. When the bell rang she gathered her things and made her way to the supply closet. She opened the door and Roman pulled her inside and captured her lips. He released her mouth and began kissing down her neck and collarbone. She was gasping trying to speak.

"Roman I need to talk..."

He recaptured her lips and slid his hands up her shirt. The baby started to leave her mind. Roman groaned when the bell went off. Emery snapped to attention.

"You need to get on the bus."

He nodded and kissed her cheek before running out the door leaving her breathless. When she walked outside Taylor was waiting for her by her car.

"So how did he take it?"

Emery sighed. "He didn't. I didn't tell him."

"Why?"

"Well we were kissing and my mind just went a little blank."

She sighed. "So are you going to try and tell him again?"

"Soon."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she got home Emery set her bag down on the stairs and walked into thee kitchen. Michelle was busy cooking. Emery smiled.

"Smells good."

"Thank you. Could you do me a favor and chop that onion?"

Emery nodded and did as she was asked. Michelle smiled.

"So how was school today?"

"Good. Eric asked Julia to prom."

"Oh that's nice."

"Who are you going with?"

Emery quickly lied. "I don't really know yet."

Michelle nodded. "Well it's just going to be you and I for dinner tonight. Your dad has to stay in the sector. It looks like someone set a bomb off in the sector."

Emery turned and looked at her mother. "What?"

"I don't know why you're surprised. I've been telling you for years that those people can not be trusted. Oh my God Emery!"

Emery looked at her mother confused and then looked down at her hand. There was blood gushing from her thumb. Michelle wrapped her daughter's hand in a towel trying to stop the bleeding. Emery started feeling the pain and accidently allowed a few tears to fall. Michelle looked at her daughter's face stunned.

"Emery you're eyes."

Emery wiped her face with the other hand and shook it off. "It's nothing mom."

"No it isn't why are you glowing like some of those...those tatties."

Emery pulled away. "Don't call them that!"

"It's that boy isn't it? Did he do something to you? I'll call the police."

Emery grabbed her mother's cell phone away from her reach. "Roman didn't do anything to me!"

"Then why are you glowing?"

"Because I am pregnant!"

Emery regretted the words as soon as she said them. Her hand was still gushing out blood but her more pressing concern was the look on her mother's face.

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. And it's Roman's."

Michelle had a look of both disbelief and anger. "That...that boy he took advantage of you. I need to call the police. They'll know what to do. Then we can get that thing out of you before anyone finds out."

Emery looked at her mom in horror. "No way! I'm having this baby."

"Emery be reasonable. This thing inside of you will not be accepted."

"Only because of people like you."

"What is that suppose to mean?!"

"You hate the atrians only because they are different. Most of them are kind and gentle people who just wanted a safe place to call home."

"They don't belong here."

Emery's anger overpowered her. "Then maybe I don't either."

Emery ran out of the kitchen, grabbed her backpack and out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Emery drove straight to the sector. It was the only place that she could think of. She approached the guard at the front gate. He seemed startled by her appearance.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

Emery spoke in a lifeless voice. "I'm looking for my dad. Ray Whitehill?"

"I'll radio him." He looked down and noticed the blood dripping from Emery's hand. "Ma'am do you need the first aid kit?"

That's when everything went dark.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roman heard the sirens from his bedroom and walked into the main room. He looked at his mother.

"What's going on?"

She shrugged and looked out the door. Sophia came out of her room as well. Just then Drake came in behind Maia. Sophia spoke to him curious.

"What's going on out there?"

"Apparently a human passed out at the gate. It looks like a girl who was assaulted."

Maia looked horrified. "By a guard?"

"Don't know. I was on the roof and I didn't see anything."

They heard a knock on the door. Maia opened it and Teri rushed in. She looked terrified. Drake spoke to her quickly.

"What's up?"

"I overheard some of the guards talking about the girl who was attacked. It sounds like she had been stabbed. But get this, she's a teenage girl whose father is a guard in the sector."

Roman froze. "Emery."

Maia put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't know that. There are hundreds of guards. It could be someone else."

Sophia looked at Teri. "Do you think it was Emery?"

She shrugged. "All that the guard said was that the girl is a student at Marshall High."

Drake nodded. "Well then Maia is right it could be a number of people."

Roman shook his head. "How many human kids willingly come to the sector at night when they know that it's against the rules?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery woke up in a hospital bed. She was hooked up to an iv and about a dozen different monitors. She looked around and saw her dad sitting in the chair next to her. She spoke to him quietly.

"Dad."

He forced a smile and leaned in towards her. "Hey. How do you feel?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"Do you remember coming to the sector looking for me?"

She nodded. "Yeah I got in a fight with mom..." She looked at him nervous. "Did she tell you?"

He nodded and Emery was mortified. He grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie i'm not mad, disappointed but not mad."

"Mom is."

"Yes well she won't be around here for a while."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed. "She wanted you to have an abortion and she wanted to throw Roman in The Crate. I knew that you probably didn't want that. We fought and I told her that if she wanted to hurt Roman or you then she could leave. So she did."

Emery laid there stunned. "You really said that?"

"I did." He spoke to her honestly. "Emery I almost lost you from a disease, I refuse to loose you over a boy."

She nodded. "What about the baby?"

"If you think you can do this then I will help you."

She sat up and hugged him tight. "I love you."

"I love you too Em."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Emery was released from the hospital her dad took her home. It was weird walking back into the house after what happened. In the kitchen was the bloody tea towel, knife, and a small blood pool on the floor. Emery's bloody handprint was even on the front door. Ray looked at his daughter.

"I didn't think to come back and clean it."

She nodded. "It's okay."

She noticed her phone on the counter and saw that she had dozens of missed calls and text from her friends. Her dad looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Julia has called me half a dozen times."

"I don't know if I am ready to talk to everyone just yet."

"Okay. I think it may be good if you stay home from school tomorrow."

Emery nodded and walked upstairs. She curled up in her bed and fell asleep. She woke up a couple hours later when the doorbell rang. Ray Whitehill opened the door and found Julia, Roman, Sophia, and Lukas. Sophia and Roman kept their distance and stood just off the porch. Julia smiled.

"Hey Mr. Whitehill. Is Em home?"

He hesitated. "She doesn't want to see anyone right now Julia."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine we just have had a rough couple of days. I'll tell her that you stopped by."

Julia nodded. "Okay just tell her we miss her."

"I will."

He shut the door and went back to cleaning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julia turned and looked at Roman and Sophia.

"Well that was a bust."

Sophia shook her head. "Not completely."

She pointed to the second floor where a curtain was moving. Julia looked at them confused.

"That's their guest room."

Lukas shrugged. "Maybe someone is here that Emery's dad doesn't want anyone to see."

Julia rolled her eyes. "Like an affair? No way Em would have told me."

"Well then why is Emery hiding?"

Roman sighed. "I don't know but clearly she doesn't want to see any of us or more her dad doesn't want her too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery looked out her window at the night sky. Her dad was downstairs watching the news leaving her to her thoughts. She was staring at the stars when she heard something hit her window. She looked down and saw Roman standing in her backyard. She opened the window and looked down.

"What are you doing here?"

He climbed up the tree next to her house and slid into her bedroom. He looked at Emery's hand.

"It was you that the guards were talking about."

She nodded. He continued.

"Were you there for your dad or were you there for me?"

She sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. "You. The Sector was the safest place I could think of."

He looked at her with a mixture of pain and amusement. "Wow that's bad."

He sat down next to her and she cracked a small smile. "I know that I am safe wherever you are."

"What happened?"

"I cut my hand when I was chopping an onion." She looked at the look on his face and smiled. "I swear it's true."

He nodded. "Okay but why is your dad acting so weird?"

"My mom left us."

"Why?"

She hesitated before standing in front of him and pulling up her top, showing him the baby bump that started appearing a couple days ago. Roman's eyes widened as he looked.

"Wha...when did you find out?"

Emery dropped her shirt. "A couple weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried but it seemed like everytime I would I chickened out."

He put his head in his hands then sighed. "Your mom found out?"

She nodded. "I started crying and she saw that my tears were glowing. She flipped out."

"Because i'm an atrian."

She nodded. "She wanted me to get an abortion but my dad stood up to her. She left."

She started crying. Her glowing tears were falling down her face quickly. Roman gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be okay. You and me we're in this together."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery woke up the next morning wrapped in Roman's arms. She looked up and found him staring at her. He smiled.

"Morning."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "You're going to get in trouble."

"Probably."

She snuggled into his chest and sighed. She never wanted him to leave. But when she heard her dad's footsteps on the stairs her eyes widened. She sat up just as he opened the door. He looked at them and sighed.

"SEU was looking for you. They tracked your GPS here and I covered for you. Don't make me do that again."

Roman nodded. "Yes Sir."

He left without another word. Roman kissed Emery's forehead before sliding out of bed. She sighed.

"You have to leave?"

He nodded. "I don't want to get your dad into trouble."

He slipped his shirt on and grabbed his jacket off her floor. He kissed her softly. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply. He pulled back slightly.

"I'll be back."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Roman arrived home and was immediately grabbed by his mother. Maia looked furious.

"Where have you been?! I have been worried sick! I had Drake search the entire sector."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I was with Emery."

"I have told you before that she is nothing but trouble! You need to keep your head down! Instead you are parading around with the human girl!"

"I am not parading around with her. I love her."

"No you think that you love her. You are too young to know what love really is."

"I know what love is and I know that I am in love with Emery."

"She's not one of us Roman! Her kind is threatened by us. She will leave this place in a couple of years and forget all about you."

"Emery is not like that. She is a good person."

"She is a teenage girl. A human girl at that. No one wants you two together and they will try and stop you."

"Dad would have wanted us to be together."

"Your father had a lot of dreams it doesn't mean that all of them will come true."

"His dream for humans and atrians working together came true! When did you stop believing in him?"

"I have never stopped believing in your father. But I am being realistic. I do not want you going anywhere near Emery Whitehill again."

"Well too bad because I am going to be with her no matter what you say!"

"Not if I don't allow you out of the sector!"

"Stop it!"

They turned and saw Sophia standing by her bedroom door. She looked upset.

"Please just stop fighting."

Maia sighed and looked at her son. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

"Emery won't hurt me."

"How do you know?"

He sighed and decided to be honest. "She's pregnant."

Maia and Sophia looked equally shocked. Maia staggered into a chair.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and she started crying silently. Sophia walked over and hugged her brother. He let himself relax in Sophia's arms. She pulled away and patted his arm.

"Is Emery okay?"

"She's scared. Plus her mom found out and wanted her to get an abortion because the baby is part atrian. Her parents got into a fight and her mom left them."

Sophia raised her brows. "No wonder she didn't want to see any of us."

"She's really shook up over it."

Maia sighed and raised her head. "How did you let this happen?"

"I didn't plan for it to happen."

"Well now it has. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery went back to school on Tuesday. She kept pulling at her burgundy lace peasant blouse, self conscious of her baby bump. She opened her locker and shoved some books in when Greyson walked up to her.

"Hey you missed the chem lab yesterday and the power point for history." He handed her a bright red notebook. "I took notes for you."

She smiled. "Thanks I really appreciate it."

"No problem."

Emery shut her locker and walked with him towards homeroom. He glanced at her.

"Are you okay? You seem a little, off."

She nodded. "Yeah my parents are just going through some stuff."

"Been there. If you need anyone to talk to I am still your friend."

She smiled. "Of course you are. Thanks Greyson."

She took her seat just as the teacher began taking attendance. As soon as she walked back into the hallway she caught sight of Roman. He motioned for her to follow him into the supply closet. She made her way over and closed the door quickly behind her. He spoke quickly.

"My mom knows. So does Sophia."

Emery froze. "How did she take it?"

He understood which she Emery was referring to. "Not great but not too bad."

Emery threw him a look and he sighed.

"Okay she's pissed."

She groaned and slumped to the ground. "This is just the beginning. The more people that find out the more trouble I am going to get in."

He sat down next to her. "We. We are both responsible for this."

She laid her head on his shoulder and spoke quietly. "What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"Us and...it. When people find out the Red Hawks will come after us."

He lifted her head and looked her in the eye. "No one will hurt you. I promise I will do anything that I have to, to keep you safe."

She nodded and kissed him deeply. When the bell rang she groaned.

"Do we have to go?"

He chuckled and stood. He offered her his hand. "I think you and I are in enough trouble already."

He pulled her to her feet and Emery swung her bag over her shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sophia walked up to Emery when she walked into The Bug. She smiled.

"Hey how are you?"

Emery knew what she meant. "I'm doing okay."

"Well come sit with Taylor and I."

She nodded and followed her. Taylor leaned in carefully.

"Sophia figured I knew."

Emery nodded and looked at Sophia. "Sorry I should have told you in person but..."

Sophia interrupted her. "You have nothing to apologize for. I know you and Roman have enough on your plates right now."

Emery sighed remembering their conversation. "Yeah like what we are going to do when I really start to show."

Taylor nodded. "With how The Red Hawks have been lately it will be bad."

Sophia tried to be positive. "Maybe not. Maybe it will help bring everyone together."

Emery cracked a smile. "That's sweet Sophia but I doubt it."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery and Roman didn't discuss the baby again until Friday afternoon. He went home with her after school. He hesitated as he followed her to the back door. She glanced at him.

"What?"

"Is your dad home?"

"No he's at The Sector."

He nodded and followed her inside. They settled on the couch as Emery flipped on the news for some background noise. Roman glanced at her.

"How is your dad taking all of this?"

She shrugged. "Oddly good. I thought he be mad but he's been pretty...okay with everything."

He looked surprised but didn't comment. After a while Emery leaned over and laid her head on Roman's chest. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively. He then spoke hesitantly.

"I never asked you if...well I would understand if you didn't want to have it."

Emery looked up at him stunned. "I never even thought about it."

"You didn't?"

She shook her head. "I could never kill our baby."

He smiled and kissed her softly. She looked at her hands as she spoke.

"It's not fair. You'll be stuck in the sector while the baby and I are out here. You won't get to see it whenever you want."

He sighed. "I know. But there isn't much that we can do about it."

She nodded but he could tell that she was upset. He kissed her deeply and spoke.

"We will figure all of this out. We have time."

"Not a lot."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	7. Chapter 7

As June arrived Emery was having more trouble hiding her pregnancy. She had a defined baby bump that she was hiding with loose clothing and large handbags. She had gotten herself a book on pregnancy but it worried her that she seemed to be progressing more then she should be. Sophia had to tell her the while Human pregnancies last 40 weeks and Atrian pregnancy is more like 25. So Emery, even though she was only 11 weeks, was almost halfway done her pregnancy. It was even worse when she had to break that news to her dad. He insisted that she see a doctor. The only problem was they needed to find a doctor that was pro atrian/human relations. Which meant that Emery had to talk to Gloria. She walked into Gloria's office early Monday morning. Gloria glanced up when Emery knocked.

"Emery, come on in."

Emery walked in and sat down across from her. Gloria smiled.

"What can I do for you?"

Emery felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. "I'm pregnant."

Gloria froze for a minute but then gathered herself. "With Roman I would assume?"

She nodded. "My dad knows and so does Roman's mom."

Gloria made a face. "I bet they took that rather well. How are you doing?"

She shrugged. "I feel so different. I don't know what to expect and I don't know how people will react."

"Well that's all pretty normal. What's Roman say?"

"That no matter what he will stand by me."

"You're lucky to have him."

"I know. The thing is my dad wants me to see a doctor but I don't know if I can?"

Gloria nodded and grabbed a post it. "There is a doctor that works a couple nights a week out of a small shack in the bayou. He has been helping me with the atrians and a few other things. Tell him that Gloria sent you and he will help you."

Emery nodded and accepted the post it. "Thank you."

She nodded but as Emery stood to leave she spoke again. "Emery, I do have to tell you that people are not going to take to kindly to a half atrian baby. So you and Roman need to be prepared for a fight."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery found Roman in the cafeteria and walked over. He was sitting with Drake eating his lunch. She sat down and he smiled.

"Hey."

She handed him the post it and he read it carefully.

"What is this?"

"I told Gloria."

He looked at her surprised. "And?"

"And she told me about this doctor that works a couple nights a week in the bayou. He's helped her with similar situations before. Thing is I have to see him after curfew."

Roman shook his head. "No way you're going out there alone."

Taylor sat down and looked curious. "Go where alone?"

Emery glanced at her and dropped her voice. "Bayou atrian baby doctor."

Taylor shrugged. "I can go with you. I got my atrian super strength still."

Drake looked at Roman. "She is right. If you can't go with her then Taylor is the next best thing."

Roman thought for a minute before nodding. "Okay but the first sign of trouble get out of there."

Emery smiled. "Scout's honor."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Taylor looked at the creepy looking shack.

"Are you sure that this is right?"

Emery nodded. "Gloria said that it was off the beaten path."

They approached the door. Emery knocked and a man with a reseeding hairline poked his head out.

"Yes?"

Emery spoke nervous. "Hi i'm Emery Whitehill, Gloria told me that you could help me."

He looked at Taylor and nodded. "Okay."

He let them in. Despite how it looked on the outside the inside resembled a hospital. He looked at her once they shut the door.

"I'm Dr. Cane. What can I help you with?"

"I'm pregnant and the father is an atrian."

He nodded and spoke kindly. "Your secret is safe with me. Have a seat on the table and we can take a look."

She nodded and handed Taylor her bag. Dr. Cane washed his hands before getting her weight, temperature, heartrate, and blood pressure. He nodded.

"Okay so your blood pressure is good and everything else looks good. So I want to do an ultra sound just to make sure that the baby is growing like it should be."

While he got the machine Emery looked at him.

"One of my atrian friends told me that Atrian pregnancies progress faster then human ones?"

He nodded. "They do. Normal gestational time for an Atrian pregnancy is 25 weeks. You're about 11 right?"

She nodded and laid back. He squirted gel onto her stomach and started moving a doppler around her stomach. The screen started glowing blue. Emery looked at it stunned. There was a fetus that was glowing brightly. Dr. Cane caught sight of her face and smiled.

"It's normal."

She looked at him. "No it's not."

"For Atrians it is." He zoomed in and a strange sound filled the room. "Okay so with the baby being only half atrian it is absorbing water through the skin but it only has one heart and one set of lungs. They are developing well. And I would say that you are about 11 weeks. So that would put your due date in early September, late August."

He took the doppler away and wiped the gel off of her stomach. He then opened a cabinet and handed her a bottle of pills.

"These are some prenatal vitamins that should help with the baby's development. I want to see you back here in 4 weeks. Same time."

She nodded and jumped off the table. "Thank you."

"It's why i'm here." He grabbed something out of the machine and handed it to her. "I wouldn't show them to anyone that you don't fully trust."

She nodded and left with Taylor. She looked at the ultrasound photos and smiled. It was the first time she felt like everything was going to be okay.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roman opened the door to the supply closet and stepped inside. He locked the door just as Emery jumped at him. She kissed him deeply making him chuckle.

"Jeez you would think that you haven't seen me in months."

She rolled her eyes and pulled something out of her bag. She handed it to him. Roman looked at the ultrasound photo. He grinned.

"Wow."

She nodded. "We're both healthy and the doctor was less creepy then I expected."

He wrapped and arm around her waist and kissed her. When they pulled apart she smiled.

"School will be out in a week and then the baby will be born right when we go back to school."

He nodded. "So we have the summer to figure things out."

She smiled but then it started to fall. "What are the rules for being out of the sector over the summer?"

"I don't know yet. But hopefully the same as when we are in school so that I can see you."

She nodded and kissed him one last time before they headed off to class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gloria stepped into the classroom and smiled at The Atrian Seven.

"Well we have done it. Atrians and humans have gone to school together for a year. I have had students come up to me and ask if more atrians can come next year."

Sophia looked shocked. "Really?"

"Really. The Principal and I have discussed it with the board and we will hand select seven more atrians to join you here next year as freshmen."

Roman felt a sense of pride and knew that his father would be proud. Gloria continued.

"Now since you have all followed rules while at school we have agreed to give the seven of you more privileges over the summer. You will have your normal curfew on weekdays but on weekends you may stay out all night as long as you stay within Edendale. And you still have to wear your tracking devices. But this will be a chance for you to spend time with your friends and experience normal teenager things."

They nodded. When they stood to leave Gloria spoke.

"Roman can I talk to you for a minute?"

Roman turned around and nodded. Once everyone left she looked at him carefully.

"I spoke with Sergeant Whitehill about you and Emery. I was able to get you a pass to be out of the sector overnight on weekdays as long as Sergeant Whitehill is in the house and can vouch for you. It is for when Emery has the baby. I assumed that you would want to be with her and the baby."

He nodded. "Thank you. For everything."

"Your welcome."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

"Well what do you think?"

Julia looked at Emery's ivory peasant dress and boot combo. Emery was relieved that finally Julia and Lukas knew about the baby so they didn't have to hide it from them anymore. Julia nodded.

"You look nice."

"I don't look pregnant do I?"

"As long as you keep the dress puffed out it doesn't."

Emery gave a sigh of relief and grabbed her bag. "Good. After today no more hiding it from anyone."

"Well you'll still have to hide it if you go into town but around us you're fine."

Emery drove Julia to school. When they walked in there was a sense of excitement and impatience in the air. Emery took her seat in homeroom. Lukas smiled.

"Thank god we only have a half day."

She nodded. "And then 3 months of sunshine and freedom."

Emery went through the rest of her day waiting for the final bell to ring. When it finally did she cheered along with everyone else. Roman met her outside by her car. he grinned and kissed her.

"What do you want to do first?"

She pretended to think. "My dad won't be home for a few hours."

He nodded. "Let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Was that your dad?"

Emery smiled and kissed Roman softly. "Would you relax he won't be home until 7."

Roman nodded and rubbed her arm. He then looked at her expanded abdomen.

"We didn't hurt it right?"

She smiled. "It's fine."

They eventually got out of bed and met their friends at The Bug to celebrate the start of summer. Sophia smiled at Roman.

"Taylor is throwing a party at her house on Friday. I really want to go."

He nodded. "Go ahead you don't need my permission."

"Yeah but are you and Emery coming?"

Roman looked at Emery. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Taylor clapped her hands excited. "Yay!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray Whitehill walked into the kitchen and found Emery at the counter eating breakfast.

"Morning peanut."

She smiled. "Morning. I made you an omelet."

"Thanks."

He sat down next to her and glanced over after a few minutes.

"I was wondering if you and Roman have talked about your plans for when the baby is born?"

Emery shrugged. "Not really. There are so many things that we're not certain of."

"Like?"

"Well who will watch it while we're at school or will I need to drop out? Will his mom be able to see it? How are we going to afford it...?"

He grabbed his coffee as he spoke. "You're not dropping out of school. Second I'm sure Gloria can find a way for the baby to be allowed in the sector. And third I don't want you to worry about money. But I want you to be aware that you and Roman are responsible for this baby. Getting up with it in the middle of the night. Getting it to the doctor, even on weekends. This is your child not mine."

She nodded. "I never expected you to."

"Good. I talk to Gloria and see what she can do about child care."

"Thank you."

"One more thing? Is Roman going to help?"

She nodded. "He wants to be here. help me take care of it."

"Good. Then he is welcome here whenever he likes. But as soon as the baby is born I want you to get birth control. I really don't want you to have two kids before you graduate from college."

She smiled. "That's fair."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery drove to the sector and hesitated before walking up to the gate. She knew that she had permission but it still felt weird. She showed the guard her pass and he allowed her access. She handed over her cellphone before going inside. She knew her way to Roman's pod but since it was the middle of the day there were atrians everywhere. The sector was not what she remembered. There was only food being sold and clothing. There were still kids laughing and playing in a fountain. She had just walked up the first set of stairs when she ran into Roman. He grinned.

"Hey I was just coming to meet you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. She was nervous and felt like everyone was staring at them. He grabbed her hand and led her to his pod. She hesitated. Roman glanced back and smiled.

"It's okay."

She followed him inside. Sophia was sitting on the couch. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Emery."

"Hey."

Maia stepped out of her bedroom. She looked at Emery and nodded.

"Welcome."

"Thank you."

Roman smiled at his mother. "We'll be in my room."

She nodded. Once they were in Roman's room he shut the door and smiled at her.

"You can breathe now."

She laughed and kissed him. "Last time I saw your mom it didn't go to well."

He kissed her neck before smiling. "She's coming around."

They ended up spending their two hours together in bed. When her time was almost up Emery brought something up to him.

"So do Atrian's have last name?"

"Yeah. We just don't really use them."

"What's yours?"

He glowered. "You can't laugh."

"I won't."

He sighed. "Skotul."

She didn't laugh but she did crack a smile. "Roman Skotul?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't ever call me that."

"So do you want the baby to have your last name?"

He made a face. "No."

"That's not usually how things work for humans."

"Well we're not exactly normal."

She nodded and flipped on top of him. "So you want to be even more abnormal."

He stretched to kiss her. "Absolutely."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks into, Emery received an unexpected visitor. She opened her front door and found Gloria standing on her porch.

"Gloria, this is...unexpected."

She smiled. "Hello Emery. I just wanted to ask if you and your father would be willing to sit down with Roman and his mom in my office?"

Emery was surprised. "Maia is being let out of the sector?"

"For an hour. To discuss you and Roman's plans for when the baby arrives. I think it's best to lay everything out on the table."

Emery nodded. "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow night but Friday works."

"Okay I will arrange with your dad."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray and Emery walked into Gloria's office not expecting much. They were the first ones there. They sat down and a few minutes later Roman walked in with Maia and Sophia. Gloria explained.

"We thought that Sophia should be included."

Emery nodded. Everyone settled and Gloria spoke up.

"So I have talked to the Principal and he is willing to allow the baby to stay in the daycare on campus. It's mainly staff member's children so the baby would be safe and you would be called out of class if there was an emergency. Now as for when the baby is born I would assue Roman would want to be there?"

Roman nodded. "As long as it is okay with Emery."

Emery nodded. "I'm fine with that."

Gloria nodded. "Now it has taken some sweet talking but the board has agreed to let Maia out of the sector when the baby is born for an hour so that she can meet her grandchild."

Maia looked stunned. "Really?"

"Yes. Also once the baby is at least 6 weeks old it will be allowed to visit the sector for a couple of hours. When it gets older we can make arrangements for it to be allowed to stay with Roman overnight in his home."

Roman looked slightly relieved. Sophia spoke for the first time.

"So people know about the baby?"

"Only people that I trust. Which is not many. And the principal is under contract and trust me if he breaks it he will be sorry."

Emery felt better about everything. Gloria pulled something out of her desk drawer and handed it to Roman. He looked at it curious.

"What is this?"

She smiled. "It's a pager. It is a way for Emery to alert you if something is wrong. The guards have been told that you have a pass to leave. But let me get this straight, you are only to leave if there is an actual emergency. These privileges are not to be used lightly."

He nodded. By the time they left Gloria's office Emery and Roman both felt like a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders.


	9. Chapter 9

The first few weeks of summer flew by. Before Emery knew it August was a week away and that also meant that her due date was 6 weeks away. Sure Emery now looked very pregnant and felt very pregnant but preparing for parenthood was the furthest thing from she and Roman's minds. They spent almost everyday together or with their friends. It wasn't until Ray Whitehill brought it up that Emery realized how soon she was to giving birth. Ray walked downstairs and found Emery flipping through a book on the couch. He glanced at her as he poured himself some coffee.

"So I thought that you could turn the guest room into a nursery."

Emery glanced up. "Really? Thanks."

"Well you might want to start ordering things and painting it."

"I have plenty of time."

"6 weeks. And that is if the baby comes on it's due date. Em you have nothing."

Emery nodded. "I guess I got a little side tracked."

"Well unless you want the baby to sleep in your bed, you might want to get a move on. I put some extra money into your account so you can get things yourself."

"Thank you."

That afternoon Emery and Julia walked into a local baby boutique. Julia started looking through the racks and glanced at her.

"So do you even know what you're having?"

Emery shook her head. "Dr. Cane couldn't tell. It keeps crossing it's legs."

Julia held up a pink tutu and smiled. "How cute is this?"

"It's adorable but what if I have a boy?"

"Boys can rock pink."

Emery rolled her eyes. She ended up getting all of the basic furniture and crib bedding.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roman was finishing his dinner with Sophia when Maia came in and set a grey bag down in front of him. He cocked his eyebrow.

"What's this?"

She smiled and sat down. "I figured that you and Emery would need some things."

Roman pulled out a couple baby blankets, burp cloths and some plain white onesies. He smiled.

"Thank you."

Sophia looked and made a face. "When do you guys find out what you're having?"

"We tried at the last ultrasound. The baby kept crossing it's legs."

She laughed. "Nice."

Later Roman set all the things his mom had gotten them in his room. That's when it hit him that he had nothing for the baby. He also hadn't gotten anything for Emery. He walked down to the market place and looked around. They had an extremely small baby section. Not many atrians had gotten pregnant lately. But something caught his eye.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Should you be in here?"

"Probably not."

Emery, Julia and Taylor were painting the nursery. Taylor made a face as paint dripped onto her leg.

"So remind me again why we are painting it grey?"

"Because the bedding is grey and mint."

She nodded. "So what are you doing on Saturday?"

She shrugged. "Roman and Drake are doing stuff in the greenhouse so I was just going to hang out in my house."

"Well forget about that. You are coming over to my house."

"For what?"

"Girl's day. No boyfriends or guys of any kind. My parents are out of town so we can party all night."

Emery laughed and motioned to her stomach. "My party days are over."

"You can still have fun."

"Okay, i'm in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Saturday came Emery came downstairs and her father was shocked to see her in a pink sundress instead of her usual tank top and gym shorts.

"You look nice. Where are you going?"

"Taylor's. Were going to have a girls day."

He nodded. "Well have fun."

"I'll try."

He chuckled and handed her a glass of orange juice. She then smiled.

"By the way thank you for putting the crib and dresser together."

"You're welcome."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery drove to Taylor's house and knocked on the door. Taylor answered and smiled.

"Come on in."

Emery walked in and was shocked at what she saw. Taylor had decorated her family room in grey and mint streamers and balloons. Julia, Sophia and Teri were there. Emery looked at Taylor.

"What's going on?"

"Well Sophia and Julia told me that you and Roman have almost nothing for the baby so we decided to throw you a baby shower."

Teri actually smiled and motioned to a small stack of gifts. "These are from Maia and Soroya. How she sent things from Elgida I will never know."

Julia grinned and grabbed a whole bunch of things. "Then these are from my mom, Lukas's mom and Gloria."

Emery sat down and started opening gifts. She was amazed at what her friends had gotten them. By the time she went home she was exhausted but also excited to set the nursery up. Taylor had given her a bunch of clothes for a girl and some for a boy. Emery set those aside and focused on everything else. By the time she finished the nursery looked more like a nursery. When Roman came over the next morning he was equally surprised.

"Wow."

She nodded. "Taylor went overboard as always."

He nodded. "What else do we need?"

"Honestly? The baby."

He laughed. He then looked at the crib. "Well actually we are missing something."

"What?"

He handed her a white gift bag. Emery pulled out a silver and gold star crib mobile. She smiled.

"It's perfect." She handed it to him. "Can you hang it?"

He nodded and hung it into place. He then sat down next to her on the floor and helped fold baby clothes. Emery glanced over at him.

"Do you think we're ready?"

He looked at her. "As we'll ever be."

She nodded. "What if it grows up to hate us?"

"Then I guess we weren't good parents."

She laughed and tossed a stuffed bunny at him. He caught it and smiled.

"I think we need to jump in feet first and pray we don't sink."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	10. Chapter 10

A week before school was suppose to start, Emery and her dad had another one of their talks. They were eating dinner when he cleared his throat.

"So are you thinking that you are going to start school with everyone else?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want everyone to stare at me."

"Well they're going to stare Peanut."

"I know. I think I might talk to the principal about starting my medical leave early."

"But then you won't get to stay home as long after you have the baby. Trust me you'll want the whole six weeks with it."

She nodded. "Okay then I guess I better get some supplies."

"That would be a good idea."

That night Emery was laying in bed when she started getting weird cramps. Over the next couple of hours they were getting worse and closer together. But Emery didn't register what was happening to her until 1am when she felt something wet spreading over her sheets. She sat up and walked down the hall. Her dad was at work so she grabbed her cell and called the first person that came to her mind.

"Hey Taylor can you come over?"

Taylor sounded grumpy. "This better be good."

"My water just broke and my dad isn't here."

Suddenly Taylor sounded wide awake. "I'm on my way! Don't move!"

Emery grabbed her hospital bag and had just made it downstairs when taylor pulled in. When she came to the door Emery let her in. Taylor watched as Emery doubled over in pain.

"Oh wow you really are in labor."

She nodded. "Can we go?"

"Oh yeah. here I'll get your bag."

Emery walked out to Taylor's car and slid inside. Taylor drove to the hospital faster then she normally would go. Emery called Dr. Cane and he was there waiting when she arrived. He smiled at her.

"My nurse Carmen will admit you. Don't worry she's okay."

Emery nodded. Once she got it confirmed from the nurse that her water actually did break she grabbed her phone. She called her dad and thankfully he answered quickly.

"Hey Em, everything okay?"

"Umm I'm in labor."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm at the hospital."

"Okay i'm on my way."

"Can you get Roman and Sophia?"

"Oh of course. I get them now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray banged on the pod door louder then he needed to. A minute later Maia opened it and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Emery is in labor."

She nodded and allowed him inside. Roman and Sophia were already coming out of their rooms yawning. Sophia spoke first.

"What's going on?"

Maia smiled and spoke to Roman. "Emery's in labor."

Roman looked stunned. "She's still got 3 weeks."

Ray shrugged. "Well the baby decided it was coming now. She's already at the hospital."

He nodded and ran into his room. He threw on random clothes and returned into the main room. He noticed that Sophia had done the same. Ray spoke quickly.

"Come on i'll drive you."

Roman kissed his mother's cheek before following Ray out with Sophia. In the car Roman felt like his stomach was in knots. Was he really ready to be a dad?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emery was in more pain then she knew was possible. She was grasping Julia's hand for dear life. She was grateful that Taylor called Julia and Lukas. Taylor had stayed for a little while before deciding to sit with Lukas in the waiting room. Emery gasped for air and looked at Julia.

"Word of advice, don't get pregnant."

Julia nodded. "Wasn't planning on it."

When another contraction hit Emery yelled. Julia was trying her best to calm her down when the nurse Carmen walked in.

"I'm just going to check you Emery."

Emery nodded and tried to breathe through the pain. Carmen nodded.

"Almost there. It shouldn't be much longer. Your dad and boyfriend are in the waiting room."

Emery nodded. "Can you let Roman in?"

"Of course."

Carmen walked out and found a young atrian boy pacing. She smiled at him.

"I guess you're Roman?"

He nodded.

"Emery is asking for you."

Ray spoke to her quickly. "How is she?"

"She's almost there. Within an hour I would guess."

He nodded and looked at Roman. "Go ahead. I really don't want to see all of that."

Roman nodded and followed Carmen back to Emery's room. He walked in while Emery was in the middle of a contraction. When she could talk again she looked over.

"Roman."

He came over and grabbed her hand. Julia looked at her.

"Do you want me to stay?"

Emery nodded. "Hey we've made it this far. Besides hospitals creep me out."

Julia laughed. "Agreed."

After half an hour Dr. Cane walked in.

"Well how about I take a look?"

Emery was in constant pain so she simply nodded. Dr. Cane looked at Carmen.

"She's fully dilated."

Roman looked at him. "What does that mean?"

"It's time to push."

Dr. Cane got everything ready with Carmen and then spoke to Emery.

"Okay Emery I need your feet in the stirrups."

She did and grabbed Julia and Roman's hands before pushing. Roman couldn't help but look. He instantly regretted it. After a few minutes Emery felt relief from the pain as her baby slid into Dr. Cane's arms. A glow filled the room but died down quickly. The baby let out a piercing scream. Dr. Cane laid the baby on Emery's chest and Carmen helped Emery dry it off. Dr. Cane smiled.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Emery felt tears coming down her face. Dr. Cane cut the umbilical cord and then tied it off. Carmen then took her aside and cleaned her off wile Dr. Cane finished with Emery. Roman looked over and saw that when water touched the baby's skin glowing markings showed. He smiled and was silently grateful that his daughter was going to be able to blend in. When the baby was handed back Emery gazed at her. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Julia smiled and patted Roman's arm.

"I'll give you guys a minute."

He hugged her. "Thank you Jules."

She smiled and hugged her friend gently before heading out. Emery sat up slightly before passing Roman their daughter. He looked at her and smiled.

"She's perfect."

She nodded. "She needs a name."

"Any ideas?"

Emery thought for a minute and then smiled. "Eden?"

He nodded. "I like it. Eden Whitehill."

"Eden Faith Whitehill."

"Oh right you guys have middle names. What's yours?"

"Emery Jean. And we are not naming her Eden Jean."

"Okay deal."

Eden started to fuss so Roman gave her back to Emery. A few minutes later Ray walked in with Sophia. He smiled and kissed his daughter's forehead. Sophia squealed and hugged her brother excited.

"She's adorable."

Roman grinned. "This is Eden."

Ray nodded and accepted his granddaughter. After a few minutes he handed her to Sophia. Emery started to feel exhausted. She was fighting back her eyelids when Carmen walked back in. She saw how tired Emery look and spoke politely to Sophia and Ray.

"I think Emery could use some rest. Maybe you all can come back later?"

Ray nodded. "Come on i'll give you a ride back to the sector."

Sophia handed Eden to Roman and hugged Emery before leaving. Roman handed Eden to Emery and saw just how tired she looked.

"Get some sleep."

She smiled and moved over so he could lay down next to her. She settled Eden on her chest and eventually fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That afternoon Emery had a few visitors. Julia came back with Eric. Then Taylor came by with Drake, Teri, and Lukas. Ray came back for a few hours and brought Sophia and Maia with him. Emery was amazed at how Maia embraced her granddaughter. She looked proud. Roman relaxed after seeing Ray and Maia laughing together. By the time everyone left Emery felt so much better about everything. She and Eden were released the next day. Ray picked them up at the hospital and drove them home. After they were settled Roman had to go back to the sector to get some of his clothes. It was the first time that Emery had been left alone with her daughter. She showed her the nursery and nursed her. Then she simply sat in her armchair glider and rocked her. Eden opened her bright blue eyes and was looking up at her mother. Emery grinned and let the baby hold her pinky. When Roman knocked on the door she smiled.

"Hey."

He grinned and set his bag down. "How is she?"

"Good, she's fighting sleep."

He nodded and kissed Eden's head before kissing Emery's lips. Emery stared back down at their daughter and shook her head amused.

"She looks just like you."

"She has your nose and lips."

"But other then that she is all you." She then looked closer. "I wonder why her markings only show in water?"

He shrugged. "Well she is only half atrian."

"But still I thought she would have them."

"She does they are just hidden. It's probably better for her anyways. She'll be able to blend in better and not feel like she is different."

Emery nodded. When Eden finally drifted off to sleep Emery laid her in the center of her crib. It was surreal to actually have her daughter in the room that they made for her. Like their family was finally complete.


End file.
